Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a door lock mechanism for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a door lock mechanism for a vehicle which has a self-cancel function and an override function.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a door lock mechanism for a vehicle is provided with a door latch and has a safety lock function to prevent the release and lock the door latch. Thus, when locked by actuating a safety knob inside of a vehicle or using a key outside of a door of a vehicle, the door latch cannot be unlocked even by internally or externally manipulating an inside door handle or an outside door handle, thereby rendering the door locked.
However, when a user intends to open a door from the interior of a vehicle, he/she should first unlock the safety knob and then manipulate the inside door handle to unlock the door latch and thus open the door. This process causes the user inconvenience of two-step manipulation, so an override function is often introduced to unlock the door latch and open the door only with the manipulation of the inside door handle.
Further, in order to prevent the case where a door is accidently locked in a state where a car key remains in a vehicle, so the door cannot be opened outside of the vehicle, a self-cancel function is often introduced that, when a door is closed after the door latch is locked using the safety knob in a state of the door being opened, the locked door latch is automatically unlocked.
Here, it is preferred in terms of cost, durability, and operative reliability that the door lock mechanism be provided with such an override function and self-cancel function without a separate active actuator.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.